


The Headless Chicken Squad and their daily troubles

by HeavenOnFire



Series: Reincarnation Verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kakashi is still a good bro, M/M, Missing Scene, Shisui is still dramatic, Tenzou is perfect, Time Travel, Underage Sex, hcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire
Summary: Missing Scenes and Ficlets set in the Another reincarnations Story verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teacup17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup17/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, welcome (back)!!! I'm so happy about the positive reaction to the first installment of this series I decided it's finally time to continue.  
> It's so hard to say goodbye to our favorite shinobis, especially the Headless Chicken Squad. XD  
> I highly urge you to read Another reincarnation Story, otherwise, this wouldn't make much sense. The chapters won't be following a larger story, just random scenes from the same verse. Who wouldn't want to see some KisaIta domestic fluff?

The Headless Chicken Squad and their daily troubles

 

Another reincarnation story -Bonus 01.

 

"How's the married life?" Shisui was sprawled out on the couch, looking through the cheesy wedding album Mikoto insisted they make.

"I've been married for three weeks, Shisui," Itachi replied, smiling. He put the tablet with tea down on the table and sat in front of his cousin with crossed legs. “What are you doing here?”

Shisui snapped the photo album shut and grinned. Itachi didn't like that grin at all. “Can't I visit my favorite cousin? Or am I interrupting something?”

Itachi didn't dignify that with an response, instead focused on pouring tea. “Kisame isn't here. He's out grocery shopping.”

“Domestic,” the Jonin whistled.

“It's not bad.”

“Just not bad? I thought you'd be floating or glowing.” He scratched his head. “That's what they say about newlyweds, right? So how was your honeymoon? Was it good? Did he treat you right? Was he good to you? He didn't hurt you again, did he? If he did, I'll kotoamatsukami him!”

“Pretty sure Kotoamatsukami isn't a verb,” Itachi shook his head, not able to stop the chuckle. He wouldn't just admit it, but he did miss Shisui. “But before you jump to conclusions, as you so often do, I'm fine. It was really nice.”

Shisui narrowed his eyes in a certain way. Every Uchiha could do it. It was a born trait. The natural given power to intimidate with the sole focus on their eyes.

Itachi refrained from rolling his own. He leaned back and sipped his tea. “Do you really want to know the details of my honeymoon? Or should I just reassure you that it was more beautiful than I could have imagined?”

“Really?” Doubt crossed his feature for a moment, as if Shisui couldn't believe that everything actually worked out well. When Itachi nodded, he continued. “Alright, say, I believe you. But why there? There's nothing interesting in that village. Not even a hot spring. Why go there?”

How could he explain this? The plan to travel there was a moment's decision. When confronted with the idea, it was the first place they both named. Thinking of it, Itachi shouldn't be surprised.

In the life they both left behind, that nameless lake bore witness to their first meeting. Though it lasted no more than a moment, those arrogant words of intimidation and bitterness were never forgotten. Neither of them knew back then that the words spoken on that day would come to define them for neither realized that it was back there, at the bank of that lake they shared a part of their hearts with each other.

Revisiting it after such a long journey was a revelation. They sat there, where they first met and watched the sun set on the horizon. They both recalled each other's words perfectly and smiled at the same time. Who knew that what started with a giant blade aimed at Itachi’s throat would end in amorous embrace and whispered promises. Or with Itachi's head in Kisame's lap.

Shisui coughed loudly, snapping Itachi out of his reminiscence. “You know what,” he said, avoiding Itachi's eyes. “I don't have to know the details. Probably better if I don't.”

“I agree.” Itachi poured more tea for him. “How have you been? Any trouble on the mission?”

“Nothing,” he casually replied and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. “Also, not here to talk about work. Just wanting to spent some time with you. I've got questions.”

That caught Itachi's curiosity. He took the piece of paper from Shisui and regretted his curiosity as soon as he realized what it was. “Really? That's what you came here to talk about?”

“What? Your well-being is my concern! I was instrumental in marrying you off so soon, of course it's my responsibility to make sure said marriage is a successful one.”

Itachi sighed. He had really, really hoped that the entire rumble about his marriage would have quiet down by now. It's been three weeks. Why were people still interested in it?

“You're so dense sometimes,” Shisui explained. Apparently he was just as perceptive to Itachi's moods as Itachi to his. “Of course you're interesting to people! You're a bride! And he's a very... unconventional groom. Three weeks isn't that long. Most of them want to know about your honeymoon. Others want to see you fail!”

Itachi gave up and moaned. “Why....”

When Shisui shook his head, he resembled Itachi himself just a little too much. “Foolish little cousin,” he said, “did you really think that your entire story of star crossed soulmates would end, just because you two are married?”

“It's not a story.”

“To them, it is.” Shisui padded the photo album on the table. “This is a story just as much as the legends of the Shodai. People want to know more! You two have provided such vivid rumors and entertainment for no longer than two months. Of course they aren't satisfied.”

Itachi didn't know where the anger came from. He pressed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. “This isn't a fairytale. It's real.”

The expression on Shisui's face was a kind one. “I know. I don't think this is love on first sight or any of that crap. I don't know what it is, that's why I'm trying everything I can to understand it.”

“Can't you just accept it?”

“Would you?” Shisui asked. “If our positions would be reversed, if I demanded to marry a man I know for a month, would you simply stand by and do as I ask?”

Itachi opened his mouth to say “Of course not!”, but held it just as the words were about to leave. Instead, he smiled down at his tea, knowing that he'd lost this round. “Fine, I'll indulge you.”

“Then answer the questions!” Shisui grinned triumphantly, pointing at the sheet of paper.

“But do I really have to answer 50 questions about my relationship, many of them very intimate, to help you understand?”

“I'm a very intimate friend, aren't I?”

“You better write it down, because I won't be repeating them to Tenzou or Kakashi, if they ask. And I'm sure you'll tell them the first chance you've got.”

Shisui had a very smug expression when he finally leaned back on the couch and placed his feet on the table. “I'm listening.”

“Fine!” Itachi finally gave into the urge to roll his eyes. He looked down at the list and read. “'50 questions to ask yourself about your relationship'. Shisui, I don't ask myself these questions.”

“You should. Question one, go!”

“'What was your first impression of your partner?'”

“Let me guess,” Shisui barked out a laugh. “He's blue!!!”

Itachi was just about to glare at his cousin with the are-you-serious-glare when he was interrupted by another smooth voice from the door.

“I guess this is about me,” the big man chuckled. Kisame placed his shopping bag on the table and causally joined the cousins on the floor. “Nice to see you, Shisui-san. I didn't know you are visiting.”

“Hoshigaki.” The Jonin mumbled.

“It's actually 'Uchiha' now.” Kisame grinned, knowing that he would provoke Shisui. Itachi tried not to grin. Nothing in the world could scare Kisame away from saying what he wanted to say, not even Shisui's glare.

“Just because you're married to Itachi doesn't make you an Uchiha.”

“The law says otherwise.” Kisame corrected, pouring himself more tea. “And as much as I love to hear him call himself Hoshigaki Itachi, the Uchiha name does do wonders to his reputation.”

“How considered of you.” Shisui grunted. “But I'll stay with Hoshigaki. And just so you know, I won't be the only one.”

“Well, I do have a reputation of my own.” Kisame grinned and then turned towards Itachi. “What are you reading?”

“None of your business!” Shisui snapped. “It's between me and Itachi.”

“Shisui, be nice!”

Instead, Shisui ripped the list from Itachi's hands and slammed it on the table face down. At the same time, he pulled another list from his other pocket and waved it in front of Kisame's face. “Since you're interested in my cousin, I'd like to see you answer these questions!”

“Interested?” Kisame chuckled softly. “That is a slight understatement, don't you think?”

“Quit the pleasantry! Just answer these questions! I want to see how well you know Itachi.”

Itachi exchanged a look with his husband. Both of them were fully aware that Shisui wasn't half as hostile as he pretended to be. It was clear that he continued this charade purely for sake of defiance, and perhaps to provoke Kisame. Itachi wondered how long this rivalry for his favor would last. It was as Shisui said, It's not over just because they were married.

Apparently, today was a day Shisui would be indulged multiple times. Kisame took the list from his outstretched hand with his chin lifted high. Full of confidence, he spared the written words only a short glance and then laughed.

“Itachi-san,” his gleaming eyes sent shivers down Itachi's spine. “Should I answer his questions?”

“I won't stop you.”

Kisame grinned and Shisui smirked. Though they weren't completely honest with each other, Itachi couldn't find the heart to dislike the situation. After all, they were enjoying themselves.

“Question one,” Shisui started. “If Itachi could meet anyone in the world, alive or dead, who would it be?”

Kisame narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. “Since everyone else is alive and in your reach,” he nodded. “I would say, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.”

“Really?” Shisui blinked. “Lord Fourth?”

“I have questions about his Sealing Jutsu.” Itachi said.

“Fine. What does friendship looks like to Itachi?”

Kisame lifted his chin. “A relationship based on trust and honesty, as well as comradely. This is a awfully vague and philosophical question, Itachi-san. Would you say I'm right?”

Itachi smiled, a wave of pride rising in him. He nodded quickly then hid behind his teacup, while observing Shisui's growing unhappy expression. Perhaps Shisui would learn not to challenge Kisame, especially not about his knowledge of Itachi.

“What is the trait Itachi values the most?”

“The ability for self-reflection.”

“What does Itachi consider his own greatest weakness?”

“Physically or mentally?” Kisame asked.

“I don't have weaknesses.” Itachi answered for them.

Kisame chuckled. “I would say...” there was something playful in his eyes when he looked back at Itachi. “Arrogance.”

“Ouch.” The genius lowered his head.

“Well, that's not hard to see,” Shisui grinned, giving Itachi's shoulder a slight shove. “Moving on. What does a perfect day looks like for Itachi?”

“He'll play with Sasuke the all day and eat all the sweets he can find. And then play with his ravens and do some training with you. Then read a few scrolls and take a long bath in the evening. Then I'll cook for him and then....” Kisame’s eyes darkened dangerously, licking his lip. “You get the idea. Am I right, Itachi-san?”

He was blushing, he knew. But still, Itachi kept his face carefully blank. “You forgot lunch.”

“You won't need it. All the sweets, remember?”

“What about breakfast?”

“Onigiri and tea.”

Shisui was making gagging sounds from the couch again. “You two are sickeningly sweet together!”

“Glad you noticed,” Kisame replied casually. “Your eyesight is better than I thought.”

Instead of a smart remark, Shisui continued reading from the list. “Does Itachi consider himself a good friend?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Kisame repeated. “He'll always think that he's too self-centered. But Itachi-san is actually a great friend.”

“Flattery.” The Uchiha genius blushed deeper.

“Nothing but the truth.”

“Disgusting!” Shisui muttered. “What is Itachi's favorite thing to do?”

“Spying on people.”

“Would Itachi rather be rich or famous?”

“Neither.”

“What is Itachi's worst habit?”

“Self-sacrifice.”

“What is Itachi insecure about?”

“No one can tell, but he wishes he could be more like me.”

“In your dreams!” Shisui hissed.

“I wouldn't object to a greater built and more muscles.”

“You're 13!” Shisui whined. “You're still growing. And it's very gross thinking you're already married.”

“Next question!” The Uchiha genius shouted, chuckling.

“What is something he would really like to get better at?”

“Being honest.”

“I didn't expect you to know.” For a moment, Shisui looked genuinely surprised.

“There isn't a thing I don't know about Itachi-san.”

“Bold.” Shisui blinked down at the page and for an instant, he looked torn. Then, he decided to read the questions. “If he has to kill one person to save the world, would he be able to live with himself.”

Itachi felt an icy shiver rushing through his body. Of all the questions this stupid game contained, why must this one be on the list. Of all the questions people could ask, this one was the most difficult to answer. As Kisame contemplated, Itachi did the same. But when the swordsman opened his mouth, the answer wasn't the one Itachi expected.

“No,” his husband whispered. “He wouldn't.”

The living room was silent after Kisame's words. Though Shisui clearly disagreed, he was sensitive enough to know that now was not the time to call out his own victory. Instead, he placed both lists on the table and poured tea for all of them.

“Not bad, Hoshigaki.” He nodded, avoiding the eyes of his hosts. “I didn't think you would know all of it. Perhaps you're not so bad after all.”

“Shisui....” Itachi opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He wanted to explain Kisame's answer but didn't know where to start. In the end, he watched his cousin smile down at him kindly and mumble something about a date with Tenzou. Before Itachi realized what was happening, Shisui had left his house.

The silence continued until the tea was cold. Only then did Kisame extend his arms and pull Itachi into his chest. “You disagree?”

“No,” the genius whispered. “It's not that.”

“Was I wrong?”

Was he? Would Itachi be able to live with himself if taking one life was the prize to save the world? “I don't know.”

Kisame placed a gentle kiss to Itachi's hair. “There are things we would never be able to say. Things that doesn't belong here. What should we do about them?”

Itachi took Kisame's hand into his and kissed the amber ring on his finger. “I don't want to forget them. They are part of us. I don't want to disregard them, because even if it never happened here, they were real. And that is important.”

“A stupid game with your cousin shouldn't take the smile off your face.” Kisame said. “I can't blame him for his ignorance, but I can comfort you.”

“I'm not sad because of your answer,” Itachi explained. “I would have killed anyone without any regret, but the one instance I did such a thing in service to the greater good, I couldn't live with myself. So, you were right.”

“But you're sad because your cousin doesn't know.”

“I used to share everything with Shisui. He was the closest to me, the only one I trusted and loved. But now...” he sighed, “we've grown so far apart. There are so many secrets I'm keeping from him. I want to be honest, but I fear the consequence.”

“Why did you tell Hatake, then?”

“He figured it out.”

“Is that so?”

Itachi leaned back against Kisame, looking up at him from the odd angle. “He's a genius, almost as smart as I am. Besides, I might have said things to him I shouldn't have. His combination skill never fails to impress. ”

“I'm aware of the rumors about you two.” Kisame's grip on his arm tightened slightly. “Should I be jealous?”

Itachi wanted to give him an answer that would stop all thoughts in that direction, but he did promise to be honest. “There was a time I felt something for him, a strong connection because of our shared intellect and devotion to Konoha. I might have given into those feelings, if I didn't hold another man in my heart.”

The tight jaw on the handsome face told Itachi everything he needed to know. He shifted around to sit in Kisame's lap and pressed a long kiss to those beautiful blue lips. “It wasn't love, just infatuation. I realized that no matter the changes around me, I couldn't feel for another the same way I feel for you. I told him that, on multiple accounts to deflect his advances. He was disappointed no doubt. Yet still, we remained professional and close friends. And eventually, when I was arrested, he just knew.”

“But you also told him.”

“Not my finest moment.”

“Are you ever going to tell me how that happened?”

Itachi chuckled. “Never.”

“What interrogation skill does Hatake have that works on you?” Kisame teased, pulling Itachi closer to himself. “I would love to call him master and learn that trick.”

“No one can make me reveal something I don't want to.” Itachi replied with a slow sway of his hips.

“Which means you wanted to tell him.” Kisame was relentless. He was now whispering at Itachi's ears as his hands moved to cup Itachi's butt.

“Not what I said.” Itachi moaned, pressing himself more firmly against Kisame's hardening manhood.

“Itachi-san....”

“Kisame,” he moaned, “since I'm already in your lap, can we please stop talking about Kakashi?”

Kisame smirked, pulling Itachi down for a kiss. “As you wish, Itachi-san.” was all he managed to whisper before the boy fell over him, taking away his ability for sentient speech.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :-D  
> I guess if you have scenes you want to see, leave it in a comment?
> 
> Next Chapter: Kakashi and Itachi + Dango


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not) Itachi's finest moment (and it's all because of dango)
> 
> Set after chapter 24 of Another Reincarnation Story, addressing the events of chapter 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I'm so happy that so many of you are still here! I'll get back to your comments soon. :-D  
> And please don't take this story too seriously. ^^

 

Another reincarnation story - bonus 02

 

Kakashi, Itachi and Dango

It wasn't Itachi's finest moment. No, not at all. If any, Itachi might consider that one of his worst moments.

After the events of the last few days, everything Itachi wanted was to find a secluded place and hide until everything went away. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. It had been years since he cried in public. Though no one saw his tears, Itachi couldn't but be embarrassed about himself.

After all this time, he should have accustomed to people caring about him. He should even expect people to take his side. Yet still, the simple fact that he wasn't alone anymore moved him to tears. It was stupid, he told himself. He shouldn't be so moved by something that was so common for all the people around him. Everything had changed. He wasn't just Itachi, who walked in darkness alone, anymore. He was Itachi, the captain, the comrade, the clan prodigy, the cousin, the brother, the friend and occasionally, the high maintenance roommate.

Speaking of his roommate, Itachi shuddered. Not for one moment did Itachi think that his former captain would make a vacant threat. He could still feel Kakashi's steel grip on his shoulder.

“We will have words later.” Kakashi had whispered into his ears, right after Itachi released Danzou from his Tsukuyomi. “And you will explain everything to me. Were you not who you are, I would have killed you by now. But sadly, I trust you and know you wouldn't do anything against the village while your brother is here. So for now, I will play along. But if you don't explain it to my satisfaction later, I'll eat all of your dangos in the fridge. And I will find a way to make you watch as I do it.”

Itachi shuddered again. On an impulse, he raced to the fridge and ripped the door open. There, on the top layer were still his beloved dessert, wrapped in a paper bag and as mouthwatering as the day he bought them. A sigh of relief left his mouth. He thought about eating them right now, just to prevent Kakashi from making his threat a reality, but decided against it.

Those dangos were his favorite. They were a craft of art, perfected by skilled professionals out of nothing but rice and water. They shouldn't be stuffed down in haste, but slowly enjoyed with the right syrup and a nice cup of tea. But warming the syrup and making tea seemed a colossal task to Itachi right now. He was too tired from his meeting with the Mizukage and his father, too dirty from the prison cell and way too excited about his upcoming betrothal to Kisame to make tea.

Instead, Itachi had another idea. If he stopped wasting time standing in Kakashi's kitchen like an idiot and staring blankly into the open fridge, he could be taking a bath. He would make tea, warm the syrup later and enjoy his dangos all before his roommate got off his shift. Itachi was seldom proud of his own ideas, but right now, he was.

Grinning like a small child outsmarting his own parents, Itachi moved towards the bathroom with new found ease in his heart. The sound of water running into the tub was smoothing and the steam rising up made his skin tingle. He breathed in the fragrance of his bath salt and felt his own lungs expand. Who cared that the scent would stick to him for days. Who cared that it would be near impossible to hide his tracks for a while. He was suspended, not going on any mission. It was time to spoil himself just a little. Maybe, Kisame would even like the smell of refreshing herbs on him.

He let out a long sigh when he entered the hot water. Kakashi always called him mad for taking his bath this hot, but Itachi liked it. He was an Uchiha after all. Fire was in his heart, why shouldn’t it in his bathwater as well. He leaned back and thought about the events of the day. He wondered how much time would pass before he could share a bath like this with Kisame.

Back in his own reality, they only took baths together when absolutely necessary. Being constantly on guard meant that the partners couldn't relax at the same time. Not even in one of their supposedly secure bases could Itachi and Kisame be together, in fear one of the others might pick up the hints and use it against them.

Of course, such words of caution were never spoken. They never discussed their relationship. Everything happened through meaningful glances and well-timed touches. When they indulged in a moment of quiet, it was because rest was much needed. When they bathed together, it was because time was of the essence. Even when they joined their bodies, it happened without anyone of them speaking the asking words.

Back in that reality, words were dangerous. Words could be heard and repeated. Words were promises they couldn't keep and dared not make. Words were the voices of hearts they ignored.

But here, words were Itachi's weapon. He won this battle through words. Why couldn't he see back then how powerful words were? Why did he have to die before realizing it? He shook his head vigorously to banish the dark thoughts and emerged himself into the water completely. He shouldn't think about that right now. He should rest, regain his strength and face the bright future that promised to come.

Perhaps it was the hot water or the soothing scent of the bath salt, but Itachi fell asleep without noticing. When he woke, the water had cooled down and someone was moving outside the bathroom.

“Dammit!” he cursed under his breath. He had wasted too much time, now there was no way he could celebrate with a plate of dango alone. Just as Itachi tried to climb out of the tub, the door to the bathroom was pushed open.

“Oh,” Kakashi's surprised expression was mostly hidden under his mask. “I didn't realize you were here.”

Itachi didn't believe him even for a second. “Where else should I be?”

“I don't know,” the copy-nin shrugged. “Somewhere?”

Itachi glowered and sunk deeper back into the tinted water. “If you could just leave me for a moment-”

“What's that smell?” Kakashi cut him off by sniffing theatrically. “Herbs and bath salt, with a hint of aloe vera. Nice!”

“Taicho....”

“Are you trying to smell good for your fiance?” Kakashi chuckled. Instead of leaving Itachi to finish up, he actually walked into the bathroom and sat own on the edge. “Mind if I join you?”

“What?!” Itachi snapped and stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Might be my last chance,” he sing songed. Before Itachi could answer, the infamous copy-nin started removing his headband and pulled his mask down. This wasn't the first time Itachi had seen Kakashi's face. But just like all the times before, Itachi felt his own cheeks heat up facing the fascinating good looks Kakashi hid away from the world.

Quickly, he lowered his gaze to stare at the water and hid more of his body in it. “Please get out, Kakashi. I want to finish up.”

“I can wash your back for you.”

“That’s not necessary.” He said, almost timidly. Where had his anger gone? Why was he such a weak creature, becoming mellow in the presence of an extremely handsome man.

“Come on, Itachi,” Kakashi sounded as if he was drooling. “I’ll be fun. I wash your back, you wash mine.”

“No, thanks.” He was trying very hard not to look up at his captain, who continued to undress himself.

“I'll even feed you your dango.”

“I don't want any dango right now,” Itachi muttered, fighting an inner battle for a look of Kakashi's body. Then he realized what just happened. “My dangos!” He snapped his head around and what he saw almost made him forget that he was naked and hiding in a bathtub. “What are you doing with my dangos?!”

Kakashi blinked at him innocently from safely out of reach. He looked down at the plate full of Itachi's favorite as if wondering, what in this scene could possibly be wrong. “Did you forget what I said? It wasn't that long ago.”

“Put them back!” Itachi commanded.

Kakashi picked one stick up and held it close to his mouth. “Then start talking.”

“You're not blackmailing me with my treat!” Itachi's voice was firm. He sat up in the tub and was about to fall out of it, when he noticed Kakashi winking at him.

“Been awhile since I saw you like this,” the pervert smirked. “All wet and steamy. And you put on some muscles, not bad. How about I wash your back and you tell me about what you did.”

Itachi promptly sat back into the lukewarm water and hugged his own knees. “In your dreams!”

“Well, then I'll just sit here and enjoy your dangos while you talk.”

“You wouldn't dare!”

“Wouldn't I?” He opened his mouth wide and started to move the dango stick towards his outstretched tongue. “Ahhhh....”

“Stop!” Itachi cried out. “Please stop eating my dangos.”

“Hm… they do look mouthwatering right now.” Kakashi openly grinned and before Itachi could blink, he bit down on the first of the colorful sweet and Itachi felt as if he could cry for the third time this day.

“Noooo....” he whined. It was only sweets, he knew, but somehow it was as if Kakashi took something very very dear away from him. He pushed himself towards the edge of the tub, one arm stretching out as if trying to reach the boat saving him from drowning. “Noooooo, please! You don’t even like sweets!”

“Delicious!” Kakashi said with his mouthful, munching loudly. When he swallowed the first one, he moved to the second without asking any questions. If he heard Itachi's wince, he ignored it. Instead, he lifted his brow towards the genius and said in all his innocence. “You were saying?”

“Taicho...” Itachi felt like dying. He had been looking forward to those dangos and now Kakashi was munching them. Kakashi, the pervert who couldn't appreciate good sweets even if he was buried in them. Kakashi, the stupid who wasn't even enjoying them with tea. He was just sitting there, on the toilet and eating them in a bathroom without window and watching a naked Itachi hide in the tub. Kakashi was a man without mercy and Itachi wanted to die. “Please,” he begged again.

“My offer stands,” Kakashi said, moving on to the third.

Itachi was devastated. He was pathetic, he knew. But his dangos....

“Alright,” he cried out. “I'll tell you! Just stop stealing my sweets!”

“What did you do to Danzou?”

Itachi was half hiding in the water, half hanging off the edge. Still, he managed to pin Kakashi down with one of his death-glares. Slowly, he led his eyes bleed into red and then spin into the feared Mangekyou Sharingan. “I killed him.”

“He's not dead, though.”

“We will,” Itachi admitted. “Soon. Perhaps even now.”

“How?”

“I used these eyes on him.” Itachi was feeling breathless. He closed his lids and confessed. “His soul was trapped in my genjutsu for years. Inside Tsukuyomi, I can stretch a minute into infinity. I tortured him, broke him. A body cannot live on with a mind so crushed.”

“Why?”

“I warned him not to antagonize my clan, but he betrayed me. He used every chance he's got to break free of my control. I had no choice. It was him or my clan.” Shame rose inside him. Though Itachi never regretted what he did, he couldn't ignore the impact of his words once they were spoken out loud.

“What?” Kakashi too, sounded breathless. He had stopped eating, but Itachi couldn't pay attention to it. Once he opened his mouth, the truth came spilling out.

“Two years ago, he moved to destroy my clan.” Itachi bid on his lip and swallowed his shame. “He promoted me to ANBU solely to use me as a spy against my clan. I was under order to gather as much as I can and report directly to Danzou. My clan had the same idea, using me as their eyes in the power center of Konoha. I realized that if I didn't stop them, they will move to much more drastic measures. I had to do something!”

“What did you do, Itachi?” Kakashi gasped. “Did you use your eyes on them?”

Itachi only nodded. “I forced my father to believe that the only way for my clan to survive is to become Konoha's ally again. Then I forbade Danzou from spreading rumors about the Kyuubi attack and made him stop the constant surveillance of the compound. But my control over him must have grown weak, otherwise, he couldn't have broken free.”

“Itachi,” Kakashi's voice carried all the weight of Itachi's words. “That's... that's treason.”

“It was the only way!” Itachi shouted. “If I didn't act, their distrust and animosity will only grow until death is the only solution. If I didn't intervene, they would have used Shisui to kidnap the Sandaime, forcing him to abdicate! But Shisui would never stand for it. He would rather kill himself! Even then, their plans will only be delayed. My father would stop at nothing to get what he wants. On the other side, Danzou won't stop either. He would never stop until all of the Uchihas are wiped out. He will spare no one, not a single man, not a single child. And he would use me to do it, because he knows that I would never, _never_ betray Konoha!”

Itachi's voice was shaking when he finished. His hands were trembling, his lungs burning. Though he sat in the now cold water, he couldn't feel its chill. All he knew was that his eyes were bleeding and his face burning.

“You couldn't know that for sure.” Kakashi sounded hoarse, weak, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. “Could you?”

Itachi didn't look at him. He wiped the blood from his face and let his hand fall into the water. “I know it for sure,” his voice was hushed when he spoke. “I've seen it. An entire world full of blood and death. A dark future without hope. My entire family slaughtered, leaving only one survivor. In that future, the Uchiha name is all but a whisper, yet another great clan fallen in madness. In that future, the world is a horrible place and my life living hell. In that future, there is no joy in our lives. We were not friends. We were not comrades. We were enemies, driven to kill each other by our separate duties. Kakashi, I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't....”

“And in that dark future, what happens to Konoha?”

“Without me to protect it,” Itachi whispered, “Konoha will be destroyed. And you will die in that battle.”

“And killing Danzou is your solution to prevent this dark future from happening?”

“The massacre of the Uchiha Clan,” Itachi sighed, “marks the beginning of the end. It is where the seed of darkness is sown.”

In the silence, Itachi could hear his own heart pounding against his ribcage. He could pick out Kakashi's breathing against the sound of water moving around his body. He waited, giving his friend time to process his confession. The playful mood of fighting over dangos was long gone. Between these two geniuses, the things he said and the things he didn't say painted a picture both of them understood.

“What will you do now?” Itachi asked eventually.

“Nothing,” Kakashi shrugged.

“What?”

“I have no proof,” the fellow captain lifted his eyes towards the naked boy. “I sensed a spike of chakra, that's all. Given your current position and importance, no one will believe what I say. I don't know for sure how your eyes work and it's not in your files. Without more information, I can't prove that what you say isn't true.”

“Do you believe me?”

“I believe in your loyalty,” Kakashi answered. “I believe you wouldn't do it unless you truly believe that killing Danzou will save Konoha. Don't look so shocked. I have no love for that old geezer. He tried to kill me and take my eye once and he tortured Tenzou. He's an evil bastard, on that we both agree.” He shrugged again and bit down on yet another dango. Itachi wanted to protest, but lack the strength to do so. “Perhaps Konoha is really better off without him. As for that dark future you speak of, I won't ask how you know it. There are so many mysteries around the Sharingan I can't comprehend, so I won't try to. I'm not an Uchiha, I won't force you to give up the secrets of your clan.”

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

“But don't take me for a fool, Itachi.” Kakashi stood, the plate still balanced in his hand. “Though our eyes have the ability to see a coming attack, I doubt you have the power to predict an entire future. I've always wondered about the depths of your mind and all the things you know. And given what happened lately, especially with Hoshigaki, let's just say you don't need to be a genius like us to suspect where it all comes from.”

Itachi swallowed hard. Was Kakashi really suggesting what he thought Kakashi was suggesting?

“I think I don't have to spell it out for you, that time and space are not outside the possibilities of the Sharingan.” Then, Kakashi's face turned from serious to cheerful in an instant. “Finish your bath, Itachi-chan. You might want to wash again now that you're all messed up. But hurry up, otherwise there won't be any dangos left.”

When Itachi came out of the bathroom ten minutes later - he ended up needing another shower just to wash off all the blood – Kakashi was nearly done with the entire plate. The last remaining stick was sitting on the table, dangerously close to Pakkun when Itachi lunged for it.

“I can't believe you'd rather let Pakkun eat my food!” Itachi shouted, protecting his last sweets as if his life depended on it. “I told you everything!”

“And I let you bath first.” Kakashi argued from behind his porn.

“But he's a dog!”

“A Ninken, pup.” Pakkun said, licking the syrup off the plate.

“It's not really my fault,” Kakashi chuckled. “You could have gotten them if you just came out of the tub.”

“I was naked!” Itachi cried out.

Kakashi lifted both his hands and shrugged. “Not the first time I’ve seen you naked.”

“It's not the same!”

“Why?” The pervert blinked innocently again. “Oh, You think your fiance would disapprove?”

“You tricked me into it!” Itachi pointed at him in anger. “You manipulated me!”

“You fell for it.” Kakashi only grinned.

“You took your mask off to unbalance me! You used flattery to make me uncomfortable! You... you... did you mix something into the bath salt?”

“Are you throwing a tantrum?” Kakashi asked and moved his headband up to his forehead. “I need to see this and never forget. Uchiha Itachi, the master of illusion, throwing a tantrum because of dangos.”

“It's not an tantrum!” Itachi shouted again. “And we will never, never speak of this again! It never happened!” He turned on his heels and marched towards the door. On an impulse, he snapped around. “That goes for you as well, Pakkun!”

“Boss?”

“Alright, alright” Kakashi waved casually. “Our lips are sealed. Oi Itachi, if you go down to the shop, can you bring me some Miso Ramen? I think I ate too much dango.”

“Buy your own food!” Itachi slammed the door shut behind him, swearing cold, sweet vengeance on Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> See you all soon. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui's story and a lot of blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here! I'll call it TenShi Hiden! The hidden story of Tenzou and Shisui. 
> 
> A lot of you have requested this and I aim to make you all happy! :-D Thank you all so much for staying with me. I couldn't have done this without you all!
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS to Teacup17!!! She is an awesome beta and a very very inspireing person! Thank you so much for being you!

Another reincarnation story – bonus 03

  
  


Shisui's Story: Part One

  
  


No one must know, but Shisui actually liked the married Itachi.

Watching his newlywed cousin trotting towards him with a dango stick dangling out of his mouth, Shisui felt his own chest warm up slightly. It had been years since he last saw Itachi this young and carefree. His thoughts flew back many years to reminisce the time before all this. Before Itachi became a shinobi and activated his Sharingan. Back then, Itachi's eyes carried the light of life itself. Everything the boy did sprang from the pure heart that was still untainted. Back then, Itachi was a happy child who so gratefully welcomed Shisui in the role of his big brother.

But it all changed. For the longest time, Shisui had accepted the fact, that the innocent boy he once met in the woods had disappeared. Darkness had found Itachi and shown him all a boy of his age shouldn't have seen. Darkness and pain and the endless suffering in service of their home.

It seemed almost impossible that Itachi could ever be happy again. Despite their powers, Shisui couldn't fight fate. Yet, fate had granted them another chance. Fate had brought Hoshigaki into their lives and made Itachi's eyes glisten again. Shisui would never admit it, but he knew that Hoshigaki was a gift, sent here to revive the dying soul of his little, adorable cousin. Just for that, Shisui would endure the insufferable Mist Ninja who stole his best friend from him.

“Hello Shisui,” Itachi said almost cheerfully when he came to stand before the waiting Jonin. “What's up?”

“What's...” Shisui choked on those words. “Who are you? What did you do with Itachi?”

“What are you talking about?” the ANBU captain shrugged, blinking at Shisui with his big onyx eyes.

“Oh, nothing,” Shisui said, shaking his head. He better not ask where Itachi picked that up and why he thought it would be a good way to greet him. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

Itachi actually smiled up at Shisui. “Well, it's a beautiful day. So, you asked to see me?”

Pushing away from the pole he was leaning against, Shisui loosened the joints in his body. He took in a deep breath to calm his mind and focused on the task at hand. “I have a mission,” he announced, “Itachi, it is of the highest importance and we must not fail!”

Itachi's eyebrows danced up towards his hairline. An air of disbelief and suspicion surrounded the genius as he slowly nodded. “Is it... classified?”

“No one but us must know.” Shisui whispered, gesturing for Itachi to follow. “This mission is top secret! You mustn’t share it with anyone, not even Hoshigaki or Kakashi. Especially not Tenzou!”

“So, are you abducting me for an S-rank mission, or is this something personal?” Itachi asked and chuckled.

“You catch on quickly,” Shisui grinned and stopped in front of a flower shop. “You see, this is only the first of many stops for today. Gathering intel is....”

“Essential for the mission, I know.” Itachi frowned. He eyed the many kinds of beautiful blossoms as if they would transform into snakes and bite him if he so much as flinched. “What are we doing here? If this is about your birthday coming up, I don't think I get the hint.”

Shisui grinned and laid an arm around Itachi's shoulder. “For a change, my lovely cousin, it isn't about me.” He pushed the door open and greeted the Yamanaka lady at the desk joyfully and dragged his cousin inside. “I know you think about little else but my 18thbirthday and that you're having trouble finding something suitable for me. The hint I can give you is no, no flowers, please.”

Itachi swallowed audibly and Shisui wondered what the others had planned. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his friend had some kind of surprise for him. Tenzou's elusive behavior was more than enough to tell. Speaking of Tenzou, Shisui dragged his thoughts back to his mission.

“What is this about, Shisui?” Itachi asked eventually, slithering out of Shisui's hug to pick up a red rose. Yes, Itachi was very much in love.

“Hello there!” both cousins were greeted by a small blond girl, beaming up at them. “Hey, you're the Uchiha I met! Sasuke-kun's cousin, right?”

Shisui grinned. “Hi there, you're Ino-chan, right? Nice to see you. Are you helping out here?”

The small blond girl shrugged and pointed at another girl with pink hair who was almost hiding behind large barrels of white lilies. “Not really. I was just showing my friend Sakura around. But Mom went back to get more flowers, so I guess I should greet you instead.”

“Aw, that's so nice of you, Ino-chan.” Shisui beamed. He just liked little kids. They had such innocence in them that always delighted his day. “Say, can you help me with something?”

“Sure. What do you need?” She asked smugly. “Flowers for a friend? Or is it someone more special?”

She had a way of drawing secrets out of Shisui that was almost uncanny. Well, she was a Yamanaka after all. Feeling a slight blush coming to his face, Shisui wondered why he always had the luck of dealing with insightful kids who loved to embarrass him. Swallowing, the Jonin collected himself. “Well... it is for someone special. Like really special....”

Before Shisui could finish, the Yamanaka girl was pushing a bouquet of red roses into his face. “Take these! Roses, red like the blood in our veins! It symbolizes passion, courage and love! It is every girl's dream to get these flowers from a boy she likes! You can't do wrong with them!”

Shisui gaped at her as she continued. This cute little girl continued her lecture, accompanied by many well-placed sighs and batting eyelashes. Nodding absently, Shisui thought that she had all the stuff to become a seductress. He shivered for an instant, thinking about what damage she could do as a Yamanaka kunoichi. But instead, he chuckled helplessly. “Say, how old are you again?”

“I'm eight,” she answered proudly. “But don't let my age fool you! I know everything about flowers!”

Shisui thanked her kindly and quickly retreated. Despite his gratefulness, Shisui wasn't so sure he could deal with this overactive girl with her heart set on romance. Who knew that buying flowers would be so difficult. Time for some support.

But Itachi wasn't where Shisui left him a minute ago. Instead of studying all the flowers in this shop, Shisui found his cousin crouched down in front of that Sakura girl and was talking to her with gentle voice. The simple bizarreness of this scene was enough to make Shisui halt in his step. He tilted his head and wondered not for the last time this day just what had happened to his cousin.

Once Itachi noticed the onlooker behind him, he bit his farewell to little Sakura. Walking back towards him with complete confidence, his cousin placed a single white rose in Shisui's hand. “It's about Tenzou, am I right?”

Shisui nodded. “Do you know that girl?”

“Don't change the subject,” Itachi ordered. As both of them strolled around the many many rows of flowers, Itachi hummed. “Say, Shisui, you never told me how it started with you and Tenzou.”

“You don't object, do you?”

“Of course not,” his cousin smiled softly. “I'm just curious.”

“You, curious?”

“Of course,” Itachi shrugged and picked up a random flower to smell. “Tenzou is a friend and you're my best friend. I want to know.”

Something just clicked in Shisui's head. “I see,” he laid his arm around Itachi again and let his eyebrows speak for themselves. “Are you feeling guilty that your love drama has thrown our lives upside down? Showing some interests in others as a form of support? Alright, I'll tell you. It's not that it wasn't dramatic!”

“Couldn't have been that dramatic,” Itachi deadpanned. “I didn't notice until you both slipped. Good job on keeping it secret from me, by the way.”

“Shut up,” Shisui laughed. “Well, you remember that mission right? When my team got knocked out and you had to intervene?”

If was his first mission after returning to his Jonin duties. Still shaken from the almost disaster with his clan, Shisui wasn't completely focused on what was to be a standard delivery mission. The scrolls they carried were divided between team mates, making sure that the whole team had to be taken down if any enemy wanted the entire cipher.

Barely hours away from their destination, Shisui's team was attacked. With a skillful combination of genjutsu and paralyzing poisons, all but the captain was taken down in one swift sweep. Such opponents were rare and Shisui prepared himself for a battle to the death. Sacrificing his life for one's village was the greatest honor Shisui could ask for. Just like his father and grandfather before him, the young Jonin Captain fought with all he had. But the enemy was too strong. It was in the moment of his greatest desperation when his Mangekyou Sharingan bled and his body trembled, angels of death descended from the sky. Masked, uniformed, those figures seemingly composed of shadow struck at Shisui's enemies who aimed to end him. Beaten and bleeding on the ground, Shisui's followed the white-haired Captain, whose hand crackled with the force of lightning. He was mesmerized by the nimble precision of the weasel, who so masterfully danced with his blade.

Yet still, his enemies were treacherous. They fought without honor and disregarded their own comrades for the sole purpose of their mission. One of them broke through the blockade of the masked assassins, his kunai flying straight at the wounded Shisui. But then, an angle spread his wings and shielded Shisui from certain death.

The Jonin remembered raising his head to gasp at the pure power of his savior who possessed the legacy of the first Hokage. But what he saw took his breath away. It was only a young man, lean and strong, his brown hair unremarkable, yet so comforting. In that instant, Shisui felt as if he could look into that man's heart and see no darkness. He would only see benevolence, kindness and loyalty.

When the man turned his head towards the kneeling captain, Shisui felt his own heart jump. He lost himself in the smooth voice of that man and believed every word he said.

“Don't worry, Captain Uchiha,” his savior smiled at him, Shisui could hear that. “I'll protect you and your team with my life.”

And Shisui whispered back, though only audible for himself. “And you shall have my heart for it.”

In the present, Itachi suppressed a strange reaction almost comically. It was loud and disgusting while his cousin shivered. “And you dare call me cheesy.”

“What?” Shisui protested. “It's what happened!”

Itachi's unimpressed glare said everything Shisui expected his cousin to say. “I was there, too. It wasn't half as bad as you say.”

“What do you know? You were busy.”

Itachi turned away from him and started marching down towards another barrel of flowers. “For starters, you didn't even activate your Mangekyou Sharingan. You weren't bleeding at all. Your team was only put under a mild genjutsu, that would have taken you less then a second to dispel. Which you didn't, because you were paralyzed.”

“Beaten and bleeding, metaphorically speaking.”

“And you didn't even engage the enemy.” Itachi rolled his eyes. “We were under orders to intervene as soon as the enemy revealed itself. You were just decoys.”

“I know, but you can't change how I perceived things!”

“Seriously? Angels of death? Masked savior? Benevolence in his voice? Aren't you laying it on a little too thick, Shisui?”

“Shut up, this is my story! I'm sticking to it! Tenzou saved my life and that's how our first meeting went!” Shisui pouted. “Now help me find some flowers.”

Itachi hesitated for a moment, then exchanged the white rose in Shisui's hand with a lavender one. “Take this, since it was love at first sight.”

“Huh, who knew you have such knowledge about flowers.”

“There's a chart on the wall,” Itachi pointed at the posters decorating the wall of the shop, each detailing the specialty and meaning of the flowers.

Having found what he came here to find, Shisui quickly moved towards the counter. After a short discussion with the shopkeeper, Shisui happily ordered 365 lavender roses for the end of October and paid half of it up front. He would receive a note when all the flowers have arrived and are ready to be picked up.

When he finally stepped out of the shop, his chest felt a lot lighter. It was a good idea to bring Itachi with him. After all, no one among his friends was sensitive enough to consider all sides of his mission.

“Really,” Itachi followed him a moment later, rubbing at his temple. “Speaking about overkill. What a waste of money.”

Perhaps he shouldn't have made that judgment so soon. “I asked you for help, not criticism.” Then his eyes landed on the small package in Itachi's hand, containing a single blue rose. He opened his mouth to ask why Itachi of all people would want a flower, then shook his head because who else would receive a blue rose from his love sick cousin.

“Love does strange things to all of us,” Shisui stated. “Come on, we have many other places to visit.”

  
  


-xXx-

  
  


The second checkpoint for today was a sweets shop near the Uchiha District, accessible only through a small alley. Looking at its colorful shop front, now buzzing with customers, Shisui felt pride in his chest swell. It was him who had stumbled upon this small family business first, just when the owners were struggling with their lack of attention. It was on a whim that Shisui sampled some of their goods and was left speechless at its outstanding quality. After that day, Shisui recommended this shop to all his associates and ever since, shinobi of every rank frequented this family business.

In eternal gratitude to him, the owners named Shisui their VIP and charged only half the price for anything Shisui bought.

“I didn't have lunch,” Itachi said softly next to him, a hint of longing in his voice.

“We might as well go in and try something out.” Shisui could already hear the water gathering in Itachi's mouth. His best friend was sometimes so predictable and easy to please.

Itachi didn't need any encouragement to enter. Before Shisui even nodded, one of the most dangerous killers in the world was already charging through the door to gawk at the fresh pastries in the different colors and forms. The way Itachi wandered from one window to the other resembled a child in a toy store. He took out his wallet and licked his lips, a guilty look on his face. So Itachi did know that eating this much sweets was bad for his health.

The owner of this shop noticed Shisui mere minutes after the Jonin entered. He greeted him cheerfully and promptly pointed at Itachi, who had bowed down to inspect something called cupcake. “Shisui-kun, welcome back! Is this the cousin with the sweet tooth you told me about? Welcome, welcome! Half price for you too, Uchiha-chan.”

Itachi blushed deeply as many other customers began whispering behind their hands. Shisui wanted to laugh at Itachi's misery, but stopped himself. From the small groups of Shinobi around them, Shisui caught phrases like “never would have thought,” “Uchiha Itachi having a sweet tooth,” “so uncool” “Is that really him?” “Isn't he married?” “What is he doing here?” and of course the mandatory “He's so cute.”

Shisui shook his head and ignored the ramble of the masses. He left Itachi be, who apparently decided to ignore the whispering crowd just as much as Shisui did. While his cousin talked to the daughter of the shop owner, Shisui sought out the matron who was always happy to grant Shisui every wish. Ten minutes later, his order for a complicated cake was placed and Itachi was sitting at a corner table, a plate with three different pastries before him.

“Why here?” Itachi asked when Shisui's joined him, munching his first cupcake. “This is delicious.”

“Oh, Tenzou and I came here once.”

“On a date?”

“Not really,” Shisui winced, but then flushed. “But thinking back, it was probably a date. Just not an official date. I mean, I didn't ask him out and he didn't ask me out. We just somehow ended up here.”

“I never knew Tenzou had a sweet tooth.”

“No one had a sweet tooth compared to you.” He cast his friend a side glance and noted that Itachi was already trying his second cupcake. “We were looking for something to cheer you up. It was back when you were grounded.”

“Temporary house arrest.”

“Grounded,” Shisui repeated. “We felt bad because we got you drunk and Fugaku-san sure was stern.”

“You should be,” Itachi said, and washed his cupcake down with some cool tea. “I collected quite a few scars trying to escape that place. But I don't remember you bringing me sweets, so why were you really here?”

Shisui again blushed. Damn his big mouth, now he was busted. “Well...” he took in a deep breath, “We were planning to bring you some, but....”

But that 'date' turned out to be more time consuming than Shisui had thought. Initially, he really just wanted to pick something up. He had waited in front of the ANBU HQ for nearly an hour to ask Kakashi about Itachi's schedule, but the white-haired bastard didn't have a heart. He just shrugged then said that he didn't do sweet dates and flickered out of view. Angered and frustrated, Shisui had kicked a stone at his feet and almost broke a toe. Just when he was about to scream after Kakashi, Tenzou appeared out of nowhere.

“Are you alright, Shisui-kun?” he asked softly, placing a hand on Shisui's elbow to steady him. “You didn't hurt yourself, did you?”

Shisui's heart was pumping so fast he could barely speak. It wasn't the first time after Tenzou's heroic rescue that they had spoken, not even the second or third, but it was the first time both of them were alone. Stammering, Shisui might have shouted in Tenzou's face. “Will you help pick me up?”

“Eh... what?”

“I mean, pick something up for Itachi! Not me, Itachi! He's in a bad mood, I mean Itachi is,” Shisui stammered, cursing his own inelegance. Tenzou must think him an awkward fool now. “But.. but you know that better than I do, I mean, you're on his team, or he's on your team. Anyway, you're teammates. And he's sad, so....”

Tenzou only smiled at him kindly. “I think a token would cheer him up,” he placed a hand on Tenzou's shoulder, “and as his senpai, I'd love to accompany you.”

Shisui couldn't believe what had just happened until they were right where he stood in the present. The entire way, he couldn't lift his eyes, afraid Tenzou might see the furious blush on his face. The collected Jonin who enjoyed unmatched renown within his own clan couldn't so much as breathe when the young ANBU was at his side. But when Tenzou exclaimed his excitement at the shopfront, saying that he had never tried any sweets of this kind before, Shisui found his courage again.

He dragged Tenzou into the shop and bought him all the dishes his savior laid eyes on. For hours, they sat at the corner table, sampling all this shop had to offer and simply talking about everything. Never in his life had Shisui felt so free when sitting here with this kind-hearted man.

Tenzou wasn't a part of any clan. He had no allegiance to anyone but Konoha. He didn't take interest in politics and never knew prejudice. When Shisui was there with him, he wasn't an Uchiha, he wasn't a Jonin, not even a shinobi. When he was with Tenzou, he was only a man sharing a cupcake with another man.

“Smooth,” Itachi commented and licked the last bit of icing from his finger. “So it was a date.”

“No, not officially.”

“A stealth date, then.”

Shisui wanted to smack Itachi's head for no reason. “There's no such thing! We were just here to buy you sweets!”

Itachi, stuffed and still unimpressed with Shisui's tale picked up a third pastry containing caramel syrup and white chocolate. “What happened to my sweets? I never got them.”

“Well,” Shisui tried to remember, but recalled only Tenzou's smiling face. After a moment of intense searching, he sighed. “I think we ate them. Not on purpose! We were talking about Shodai and Nidaime-sama, and I wanted to show him something. So we went home, and probably ate them when we got hungry.”

Itachi stopped mid-bite and gaped at Shisui. “You took him home?”

“Not like that!” Shisui gasped. Itachi shouldn't be thinking that way, Shisui wanted to scream, but stopped himself because out of the two of them, Itachi was the married one. “I just wanted to show him the old photograph of my grandfather. The one with Shodai and Nidaime-sama in it! Which reminds me that we should hurry. Finish up! Seriously, where does all that go? Are you pregnant, you've been eating non-stop today.”

The smaller shinobi shrugged and wiped his sticky fingers on a napkin. “I get enough exercise to work it off.”

“Really? From what I heard, you haven't visited one single training ground in a month. Are you sure there's still a six-pack under there and not a fat tummy?”

Itachi wasn't fazed by his teasing. He flipped his ponytail back at Shisui and headed for the door. “Don't worry, I get enough exercise.”

Realizing what his cousin meant only after the boy left the shop, Shisui slapped both hands over his ears. He really, really wished he was a fool and didn't understand what Itachi meant.

  
  


-xXx-

  
  


They arrived at their third and final checkpoint just before sunset. It was just his luck that the man he had been hoping to meet here was exiting the building already, waving at him goodbye as he vanished down the street.

“Shit,” Shisui muttered under his breath.

Itachi came up to stand next to him, his expression completely blank. “The Konoha Archives? Do you plan on borrowing a book?”

“Not anymore,” Shisui said sourly. “Kotetsu just left, now we have to move to Plan B.”

“Which is?” Itachi asked, heading for the entrance.

“Wait! Listen to me, I need you to do something for me,” he whispered, dragging Itachi to a corner out of the earshot of everyone passing by. “There's a scroll in the restricted area. I need you to distract the guards and keep a look out while I steal it.”

Itachi's expression was a mix of surprise and bemusement. He crossed his arms over his chest and pinned Shisui down with his dark, truth-seeking eyes. “You want me to help you commit a crime. Stealing from the restricted area is forbidden.”

“Yeah well, reading in it is forbidden as well!” the Jonin hissed. “Just help me out, will you?”

Itachi nodded, turning towards the door. “What I don't get is what you need me for? You can cast a genjutsu on them just as easily.”

“Stop complaining, just do what I tell you to!”

Officially, the Konoha Archives served as a second public library for all citizens of Konoha. Unlike the Public Library, the archives contained only scriptures dedicated to the Ninja Art, many of them stored in the restricted area. In addition, the public records of every shinobi of the Leaf since the days of its founding could be found here, with the exception of some classified personnel, such as his cousin Itachi.

“So, what is this scroll you want?” the smaller shinobi asked when they approached the front desk. “Anything sensitive?”

“You could say that.” Shisui nodded. Long years of training returned to his body when the eyes of the receptionist landed on him. Knowing that a little genjutsu had to be necessary, Shisui carefully regulated his chakra.

“Good evening, Captain Uchiha, good evening, Captain Shisui.” The receptionist greeted, standing up to bow at them both. “What brings you to us this late?”

Shisui was already weaving hand signs behind his back when Itachi separated himself from Shisui. When he addressed the Chunin, nothing of his cheerfulness could be found, only professionalism. “Good evening, Izumo. I request access to the restricted area, Captain Shisui will accompany me. Protocol A38. I'll need a copy scroll as well.”

“Very well, Captain,” Izumo said and put a sheet of paper in front of the boy. “Please confirm your identity while I check your clearance.”

“Uchiha Itachi, service number 012110.” Itachi said, his hand moving quickly over the form Shisui couldn't read. He finished whatever he was writing and pushed it over toward Izumo, who then exchanged it with an empty scroll.

“Thank you, Captain. Good hunting.”

“I do not wish to be disturbed.” Itachi said, pocketing the scroll that was handed out for him. “Good evening, Izumo. Come on, Shisui.”

The Jonin followed, not betraying his inner uncertainty. Appearing confident and right where you need to be was half the game, nervousness was in most cases the only thing that exposed unwanted intruders. Thus they didn't speak until they were alone in a long corridor leading towards the restricted area.

“What just happened?” Shisui finally asked. “What's protocol A38?”

Itachi gave him a smug grin. “It's for Captains, meaning I can do what I want.”

“Wait a minute, I'm a Captain, too!”

“You're a squad leader, it's not the same.” Itachi said, twirling the empty scroll in his hand. “I'm with the ANBU, we have special clearances.”

“Show-off,” Shisui muttered.

The restricted area didn't look that much different from the rest of the archive. The two Anbu guards standing in front of the door didn't even ask for Itachi's credentials, but simply let them in. Trying hard not to pout, Shisui followed his cousin into the locked room while wondering if his friend knew the two men. This wasn't the first time he was here, yet still his heart pounded just as hard.

Though for completely different reasons.

“What are we looking for?” Itachi asked, his eyes wandering over the racks full of books and scrolls.

“A detailed biography about the first Hokage, recorded by his own brother, the second Hokage.”

“What's so special about it?”

“Except the fact that Nidaime-sama wrote it himself?” Shisui asked, shaking his head at Itachi from the other side of the shelf. “Supposedly, it contained some delicate information that had been kept out of his official records. We stumbled upon some mentionings of it while we were reading. If my sources are right, it's very likely that the scroll I'm looking for contains vivid descriptions of Shodaime-sama's younger years, as well as many oral accounts of his closer associates, including his many lovers.”

Itachi sighed heavily. “Are you we trying to discover Shodaime-sama's romantic escapades? Whose idea was this? Yours, or Tenzou's?”

“What does it matter?” Shisui asked, walking down the aisle, eyes scanning the titles before him. “Tenzou seemed really interested in that book, and I thought it'll be a good idea.”

“I see,” Itachi nodded. “You are encouraging him in his role as Shodai's greatest fan-boy, while he fuels you in being Nidaime's greatest admirer. Can't say those are unworthy aspirations. But I sense a deeper story here.”

Shisui's heart fluttered. He leaned against the rack and clutched the book in his hand to his chest. Simply thinking about Tenzou and his time here made him smile. Now that Itachi actually really asked, Shisui could clearly feel the urge to share his own happiness with his cousin. “We had our first date here,” Shisui whispered, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling.

It was no more than a week after their stealth date, when Shisui found himself utterly incapable of concentrating on anything else. Every waking thought he had was dedicated to the ANBU agent who had saved his life. Every breath he took was to bring him closer to Tenzou, who was everything Shisui loved in a person. Each day, Shisui walked the streets of the village, hoping to see the colorful cat mask in his vision. Each night, he wished for Tenzou to be at his side, touching him, kissing him and loving him.

“I get the idea,” Itachi interrupted, hiding his blush behind a book. “Get to the point.”

After such suffering, Shisui realized the only way out was to charge head on. He used every weapon in his arsenal and finally tracked Tenzou down on a beautiful October morning. With sweaty fingers and flustered cheeks, the Jonin had screamed his request in Tenzou's face again. As soon as the question left his lips, Shisui wanted to bolt.

It was ridiculous. Tenzou was older than he was, more accomplished, more skilled. He was an agent of ANBU, known for their anti-social demeanor. He was raised by Root, deprived of all that was human. Tenzou associated himself only with the best and strongest of Konoha, the two famous geniuses counting among his teammates. To such an angle carrying the legacy of the first Hokage, Shisui was only an annoying brat who couldn't even protect his own squad.

But Tenzou was kind and perfect. Though surprised, Tenzou didn't let it show save the small blush that was gathering on his cheek. It gave Shisui hope, and hope was all he had right now.

“Are you sure?” was the first thing Tenzou said. “With me?”

Shisui must have looked very stupid the way his head nodded itself. “Yes!” he shouted again, making sure Tenzou understood him. The deep crimson flush that quickly came to Tenzou's face was a good sign, the slight nod was even a better sign.

“I... I don't know what to do,” Tenzou then slowly whispered. “I... I'm sorry...”

Shisui swore he heard his own heart break.

“I've never been on a date before....” Tenzou then added, looking at Shisui sheepishly. “What should we do?”

Shisui was now beyond confused. Was Tenzou refusing him or accepting him? He tilted his head and gaped. “You'll go out with me?” Tenzou nodded. “Great! Awesome! I mean, we can do whatever you want! Tea shops, walks, the park, gardening... fishing?”

“Fishing?” Itachi repeated from the other side of the books. “Really, fishing?”

“I was nervous, okay? I've never asked anyone out before! And it just popped into my head!” Shisui defended himself. “Oh stop laughing! You don't know how it's like, not with the way Hoshigaki drools after you.”

Itachi actually chuckled. “I know how you feel, Shisui.”

“Anyway, we ended up here,” Shisui sighed, grinning to himself.

At the beginning, they just wanted to borrow a book to read together, but were soon completely overwhelmed by the sheer content of this archive. Before they knew it, they were sitting side by side, shoulder to shoulder, skimming through the texts of many other scholars on the first two Hokage.

Shisui remembered it clearly. It was when they started theorizing about the love lives of their role models that Tenzou's arm landed over his shoulder. Once in Tenzou's embrace, every single cell in Shisui's brain short-circuited. They started buzzing, driving his attention away from the text and towards Tenzou's soft lips. Fueled by his own teenage hormones, Shisui dared and pushed forward.

A skilled operative like Tenzou would have noticed his advances. He had ample time to retreat, but he didn't. He let Shisui kiss him and after a few seconds, kissed Shisui back. It felt so good the teenager couldn't stop doing it. His hands wandered towards Tenzou's and his lower body burned with the tension.

Tenzou opened his mouth to welcome his tongue and Shisui swore he could have come right there. He had never felt that way for anyone. Not for the Nidaime Hokage who had been his crush since childhood and not for Itachi who he had claimed to love. Tenzou was real and Tenzou wanted him.

Their heated kiss was interrupted by a chunin doing his rounds. The red-faced Kotetsu cleared his throat loudly then smirked at them. Without much words, the Chunin made very clear that they should take whatever they were doing elsewhere.

Having Tenzou there with him, Shisui found new courage in himself. He nodded his apology and promptly stood up, dragging Tenzou along. But keeping his lips off Tenzou was an impossible task, which both of them failed at even before they reached the first turn. Not wanting to wait for a minute longer, Tenzou pushed Shisui towards a dark corridor with a sign he didn't bother to read. Shisui's back crashed against a locked door when Tenzou pressed him against it. He moved his thigh between Shisui's legs and made the Jonin moan.

The sound of their passion lingered in the hall, carrying their misconduct down towards the Chunin at the reception. For only a brief moment, Shisui wondered if this was a good idea, but quickly stopped thinking altogether when Tenzou's hand moved to grasp his butt.

Until this day, Shisui couldn’t say how Tenzou unlocked the door. He only knew that the seclusion and silence behind that door gave them the chance to truly enjoy each other. As Tenzou helped Shisui escape the confinement of his flack jacket and shirt, Shisui almost reached for Tenzou's belt. Instead, his hand moved to....

“Stop!” Itachi hissed, “I don't need to know more!”

Blushing furiously, Shisui cleared his throat. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that he had recounted every single detail to his 13 year old cousin. Feeling both embarrassed and ashamed of himself, Shisui dared a look towards his best friend. Only Itachi's forehead was visible behind the large encyclopedia he was pretending to read. But nonetheless, Shisui could tell that it was a lot darker than Itachi's normal skin color.

Knowing that he could not save himself now, Shisui sighed and let his head collide with the bookshelf. “Sorry....” he tried to whisper, but the words died on his tongue. “I didn't meant to....”

Itachi turned around and placed the large book where he found it. Still not looking at Shisui, the genius muttered. “Well, that would explain Tenzou's behavior when we were asked to investigate a break-in here. I thought it was because it reminded him of Root, not that he had sex at the crime scene, or being responsible for it.”

“Hush!” Shisui hissed, quickly looking behind himself. “We didn't do it here! We just... made out... a lot... And probably knocked a few shelves over.”

“And you just so happen to stumble upon a scroll, telling you about another scroll?”

Shisui swallowed. “I might have put it in my pocket by accident and then studied it later?”

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Stop fidgeting. I'm not going to report you. Though I'm not the one for such public displays, I can understand the feeling of being overcome by passion. No need to justify yourself.”

“Oh, do shut up and help me find that scroll!”

Itachi's hand found his through the bookshelf. “Shisui,” his cousin said, a gentle smile on his face, “despite my sarcasm, I'm happy for you. Tenzou is a good man and you two complement each other rather well. You could have landed much worse.”

“Yeah, I could have been with an Uchiha, that would be worse.”

His cousin nodded. “I know that he cares about you as much as you care about him. I will make sure he gets the day off.”

Shisui blinked at him. “You know what I'm planning?”

Itachi smiled. “It's really rather obvious, isn't it? I know you weren't dating when he picked us up for your seventeenth birthday, but you were already very familiar when I turned 13. You told me today that you started dating shortly after I was under house arrest and you ordered a huge amount of flowers for the end of October. Really, I don't have to be a genius to know that you're planning something special for your one year Anniversary.”

It shouldn't have surprised him that Itachi figured it out. “That's right. I want to do something nice for him. He's really good to me, you know? And somehow I can't imagine my life without him anymore. I know it's not a story of the beauty and the beast, or star crossed lovers or even soulmates from past lives, but it is our story. It's not exciting, not dramatic or tragic, but it's good and it makes me happy. Truth be told, I'm glad it's not that exciting. Tenzou needs some normalcy and stability, a place he belongs and I think I can give it to him. I hope I can make him happy with this.”

Itachi huffed next to him, a smug expression on his face. “You'll excuse me if I don't tear up at your speech, but I can assure you, it is beautiful. Shisui, I'm sure Tenzou will appreciate all of this.”

“Yeah?”

“But if you intend to build a bed out of 365 roses and have sex with him on it, I suggest you place some clones around the premises. Otherwise I'm sure you will be interrupted.”

Why was it that he could never decide between shoving Itachi or hugging him? And why was it that Itachi could always see through his thoughts, yet he could never know that was inside Itachi's mind. Grinning and again embarrassed, Shisui chuckled.

“I don't know what you're talking about! Now stop wasting time and find me that Nidaime Scroll!”

He really really hoped that Tenzou would like this surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What actually started as an background idea has now grown into a pretty solid ship! Now I really ship them. <3 They are just two pure souls finding each other, you can't but love them!


End file.
